Total drama mayhem!
by captain-random64
Summary: Submit your own contestant! 14 new contestants play on a brand new series of Total drama with the hopes that they will win 1 million dollars! They will have to survive the insane Chris Mclean and the equally insane Chef, the monstrous challenges, the vengeful interns and most importantly each other! In the end only one can win! Apps open!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm starting a total drama series and your OC's will be the contestants! Submit me the form via PM and answer all questions. The form will be at the end of this short story.**

* * *

Chris McLean sat in the producer's office impatiently tapping his foot.

"C,mon man!" he thought to himself "My hot tub back home is missing me. I can hear its cries!"

Normally Chris would be up for hearing someone's cries but when it's his precious hot tub then it's not cool at all.

A tall man with black hair slicked back and a suit that seems a bit too big for him walked into the room. Chris stood up to shake the producers hand but the man just walked past him coldly. Annoyed by the fact that he had just been bumped off by someone he didn't even like!

"Look man." Chris sighed "In two hours I'm planning on having an awesome pool-party, you know…the kind with hot babes, cool dudes and a pig platter, so can we just get this over with."

The producer slid Chris a large brown envelope containing the details of the new series of total drama. Chris casually opened the envelope taking a peek inside of it.

"Can we get away with this?" Chris, who usually never cared, asked. The man said nothing and so Chris continued reading "Well this is awesome!" He screamed before noticing something written in tiny writing. It was something that he hadn't bothered reading the past years he'd been given the details of the show. A list of interns. Chris's face froze in horror and then in anger he spoke.

"No way man!" Chris shouted "No freaking way!"

For the first time, the producer spoke "Look, some of them owe us and the others begged to be work as interns, god knows why. Are you in or not?"

Chris paused for a second and tapped his chin with his finger before muttering "Fine! I'm in!"

* * *

**Each user can submit up to two forms but just because you send two does not mean I will select both of your characters to participate.**

**Here's the form :) If you can't copy and paste it'll also be on my profile where you should be able to.**

**Name:**

**Age (15 to 18):**

**Stereotype/label:**

**Personality (be detailed please):**

**Appearance:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Accessories (if any):**

**Swimwear:**

**Night-wear:**

**Formal:**

**Brief biography:**

**Why they want to be on the show:**

**What they would do with the money if they won:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Would they be in or start an alliance:**

**Would they be in a relationship:**

**What kind of people do they make friends with:**

**What kind of people do they make enemies with:**

**Idea for a challenge:**

**Audition tape:**


	2. List of contestants!

**Meet the contestants!**

** Hailey Born (The cyber punk) female**

**2. Miley (the evil chick) female**

**3. Carly Evans (The mean goth) female**

**4. Carla Evans (The nice goth) female**

**5. Brady Watterson (The manipulative ladies' man) male**

**6. Lizzy (The nice and simple girl) female**

**7. Colin Voice (The sarcastically nice geek) male**

**8. Angel Hale (The manipulative back-stabber) female**

**9. Damien Black (The spawn of satan) male**

**10. Logan James (The fanboy geek) male**

**11. Mack Jones (the sarcastic tough boy) male**

**12. Amelia (the geeky wannabe) female**

**13. Sapphire Lawel (the wannabe detective) female**

**14. Anime Styles (The cheery psycho) female**

**Thanks for the forms guys! I hope to have the next chapter out in an hour.**


	3. Welcome to hell - part 1

**I'm slightly sick so sorry if this isn't the best it could be but I tried really hard for you all :) enjoy.**

* * *

"What's up drama lovers?" Chris McLean smiles at the camera "New season of total drama folks! This season we're at a brand new location and will be having 14 brand new contestants! In the end only one will win the grand prize of one million dollars

He spreads his arms out, showing off the new location "Welcome to camp Mayhem! This is where our 14 new campers will be staying it out for this season. Together they will have to face disgusting camp food, brutal challenges and the most dangerous of them all….each other!" Chris grins "There's more to this island then everyone thinks, find out what that is on…"

Chris raises his arms in the air

"Total!" He shouts "Drama!" before finally screaming "Mayhem!"

**(Cue theme song)**

"Welcome back drama lovers to total drama mayhem!" Chris grins wickedly "I've got some exciting news for you all! I think I can see the first camper coming this way now!"

A boat stops at the dock and a tall female wearing a brown jacket with some fishnet sleeves. Underneath her jacket is her black bra (which for a bra is quite long) and nothing else. Her dark hair is cut short at the sides and at the top is a bright green Mohawk. Just below her eye is a small tattoo of a tear drop.

"Yo!" Chris grins as the girl throws her bag onto the dock "Duncan did you get a sex change?"

The girl glares at Chris with her deep blue eyes making him shiver slightly "Just kidding, meet Taylor everyone!"

Taylors eyes scan the island and she smiles "What a surprise, this island is just as crap as the other ones this shows been hosted."

"That's the idea!" Chris smiles as Taylor walks past him "And luckily for you, you get to meet our next camper."

Two girls step onto the dock, one of them smiling the other frowning.

"Carly and Carla, ladies" Chris smiles

The two girls are almost identical. Both wear a short black shirt along with black jeans and a pair of combat boots except Carly has a skull on her shirt along with blue highlights in her black hair along with matching blue makeup whilst Carla has a purple heart on her top and purple highlights and makeup.

Carla goes in to shake Chris's hands before Carly shoves her out the way taking it first.

"Nice to meet you Chris!" Carly grins "I'm a huge fan!"

"Why thank you!" he smiles

"Are you sure it wasn't possible for me and Carla to get on separate boats?" Carly sighs pointing to her sister who is helping herself off the floor.

"Yeah but we thought it'd be better if you came together!" Chris laughs as Carly walks towards Taylor.

The two girls give each other dirty looks before Carly speaks up "What's up with your Mohawk? It looks so…punk maggot."

Taylor just rolls her eyes and pushes Carly so she falls of the dock and into the lake with a big splash and an even bigger scream. Taylor laughs slightly before giving glares to Carla who walks up and stands next to her.

"You got anything to say as well?" Taylor threatens

"No!" the nicer sister blubbers "Nothing at all…I like your Mohawk" she gives an unconvincing smile as Taylor lets her go.

"Carla!" Carly screams from the lake "Help me out of here. Now you idiot!"

"Coming." Carla sighs helping her sister out

Chris grins at the drama unfolding before him before turning to the came and whispering "God I love twins."

He looks back and notices a tall handsome boy leaving a boat that had just parked. The boy pulls out a mirror and runs a hand through his luscious jet black hair before turning to Chris.

"Hey man." The boy says bumping fists with Chris

"What's up Brady?" Chris replies "How's it going?"

"Sweet!" Brady grins "I see we already have some lovely ladies here, nice." He winks

Brady goes to stand in-between Taylor and Carla before Carla is pushed into the lake by her sister who stands next to Brady instead giggling.

"Hi!" Carly giggles twirling a bit of her blue hair whilst her sister splashes around in the lake.

"Carly!" Carla begs "Help…Please!"

"Not now Carla! Can't you see I'm busy?" Carly hisses before turning back to Brady in awe. Taylor simply rolls her eyes.

In the distance a girl with blonde hair that just barely went past her shoulder and big blue eyes smiles on her boat that soon docked. She got off it and grabbed her belongings. She wore a jacket that was slightly too big for her.

"Meet Lizzy everyone!" Chris presents the girl.

"What happened to your hands?" Carly screams whilst her sister still splashed about in the lake.

Lizzy looked confused before looking down and laughing "It's just because my jacket is too big." She lifts the sleeves on her jacket up and out popped two hands "See?"

Lizzy then noticed the girl in the lake "Is she ok?" she asks before going over and helping Carla out of the lake.

"Thank…" Carla pants "Thank you!"

Lizzy giggled "No worries, I've got a towel in my bag." She says as she got out a pink towel from her rainbow travel bag.

Chris turns to see the next person has already arrived. He's wearing a green shirt with CV written on it and a purple unzipped hoodie on top of that. He also has a purple bowtie on him as well.

"Looking very nice Colin." Chris smirks before Colin takes off his glasses, breathes on them, rubs them clean and then puts them back on.

"Please, call me CV" Colin said before strolling over to the other campers. Carly glares at him

"Don't stand to close nerd!" she hisses

"Trust me." Colin rolls his eyes "I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

Taylor laughs and Carla smirks a little before Carly glares at her.

A girl with pale skin and short, dark brown hair steps off the next boat. Despite not knowing any of the other campers yet she still glares at them.

"This is it?" the girl looks at Chris "I'm staying at this crummy old place."

"Yup!" Chris smiles proudly "Welcome Miley."

Miley angrily huffs "I did not sign up for this McLean!"

"What were you expecting?" Taylor smirks "A five star hotel? Clearly you've not seen any of the previous series of total drama."

"Shut it maggot!" Miley growls before grabbing her bag and walking over to the other contestants, making sure to be as far away from Taylor as she possibly can.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Meet Mack" Chris exclaims as a cocky looking boy leaves the boat. He had the biggest muscles out of everyone and the most arrogant smirk out of them all as well. He walked past Chris making no acknowledgment of the host and stood next to his fellow campers.

Another girl stepped onto the island. She had a very neutral face at first but later broke out into a smile. She offered a hand to Chris.

"Good morning Chris McLean." The girl smiles wearing a black coat with a smart white blouse underneath "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sapphire."

"Lovely to meet you too." Chris adds as Sapphire walked across the dock carrying a book in one hand and a magnifying glass in the other.

"What's with the magnifying glass cluedo?" Carly laughs "Has professor plum been killed in the library with a lead pipe or something?"

Sapphire simply ignores her and watches as the next contestant reaches the dock. The girl with long brown hair that turned a dark blonde at the bottom jumped off her boat and onto the dock nearly crashing through it.

"You might want to be careful of this one." Chris whispers to the other contestants before greeting the girl "Anime, great to see you."

"McLean." Anime simply smiles twirling a pocket knife in her hand. Her face is covered in piercings, many of them in unusual places.

"Yeah…" Chris rubs the back of his head with his hand "She's a bit of a nutcase."

An extremely beautiful girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped onto the island next. She waves to the contestants and shook Chris's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chris." The girl spoke in an English accent.

"Angel!" Chris smiles "You ready for some fun?"

Angel then moved to the other contestants, first shaking hands with Brady and then Carla.

"I like your highlights." Angel smiled, Carla blushed a little before turning to Carly "Yours too."

Angel then noticed Taylor and looked long and hard at her Mohawk "You're choice of hairstyle is truly breath-taking. Very bold yet beautiful, it says a lot about you." Angel smiles before moving next to Sapphire.

"Are you from England?" Sapphire asks innocently

"Yes." Angel smiles "I was born and raised in London."

Sapphires face lights up "Awesome! I've always wanted to move there."

"Oh you should!" Angel giggles "We could be room-mates."

"Aw that's so sweet of you." Sapphire gives off a grin "I can tell we'll be friends."

The two girls laugh but whilst Sapphire isn't looking Angel pulls an evil smirk.

"Next up is Damien!" Chris shouts as a dark and mysterious looking boy enters the island with long black hair walks straight past Chris and stands right next to Carly.

"Oh my god Carla." Carly smiles "He is so cute!"

"You think?" Carla rubs her arm "He seems a little scary

"Get away from me, I don't want you to embarrass me around him." Carly pushes Carla back into the lake. Damien looks at Carly and surprisingly gives a slight smile of amusement causing Carly to blush slightly and stand closer to him, almost like they were snuggling.

"Oh look two freaks together." Miley taunts "Maybe you should join them Taylor and make it a threesome."

A younger looking boy is on the next boat and he waves at the other campers with the passion of a little puppy.

"Hey guys!" the boy screams excitedly "Hey Chris!" he continues waving before he accidently falls off the boat and into the water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Logan." Chris smirks

Logan pulls himself onto the dock and shakes his hair "Holy cow batman!" he laughs before straightening his spider-man t-shirt.

"Great, now we've got a tiny bean to add to the collection." Taylor mumbles to herself as Logan walks over to them all.

"Wow." Logan smiles to Carla after Lizzy had helped her out of the water again "I like your hair."

"Thanks!" she smiles "It's a bit wet."

Chris makes a coughing noise to alert the other campers that another contestant was coming "And finally." He began "Amelia!"

"Hey everyone!" Amelia, with long dark brown hair and holding a book, smiles at everyone "It's great to be here with you all."

"Ok enough with the chatter!" Chris shouts "Follow me, all of you!"

The group of 14 follow the host to a camping ground where some logs sat. Some sat down on the logs whilst others stayed standing up.

"Now then campers!" The host smiles perfecting his hair "Welcome to Camp Mayhem, you're home for the next couple of weeks. During your time here you will be facing gruelling challenges so hard, so terrifying, and so brutal that I can't guarantee all of you will be getting off this island alive!"

The contestants gasp except for Anime who huffs "Yeah right, how bad can it be?"

"Oh you'll see." Chris winks "And now for your teams! First up Carly, Carla, Miley, Logan, Amelia, Mack and Taylor." The seven of them group together and Chris throws a green fabric to Logan who unravels it to reveal a picture of an angry looking duck.

"You are now, the dangerous ducks! He proclaims proudly "As for the others, Lizzy, Anime, Colin, Angel, Brady, Damien and Sapphire you are now the crazy Chihuahuas!"

"Ok what a second!" Miley shouts "Since when the hell were ducks dangerous?"

"Wait till you meet the ducks on this island Miley!" Chris laughs "Almost everything on this island either has rabies or was moved over here after total drama revenge of the island! Awesome right?"

The campers glare at Chris as a family of ducks waddle out of a bush. Apart from their eyes being slightly wider than usual, they seemed pretty normal.

"You call that dangerous?" Anime laughs "That's nothing!"

The family of ducks all look at one another as if they were smiling before turning towards the contestants, their wide eyes turning a deep shade of red before shooting out flames from their eyes. The campers scream, running away, as the ducks shoot their fire at them.

"Meet me back here in 20 minutes for your first challenge!" Chris shouts laughing before a duck begins to chase him as well.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Logan –** "Mutant ducks!" Logan shouts "Seriously! Mutant freaking ducks!"

**Angel -** "These guys are such idiots!" Angel laughs flipping her blonde hair "I've only been here for an hour and I've already got them all wrapped around my little finger. They think I'm some kind of nice girl." Angel pauses before bursting out laughing "Yeah right!"

**Lizzy –** "So…it seems pretty cool here so far, well I mean apart from the mutant animals."

**Anime –** "those sons of bitches won't know what hit them!" Anime laughs at the camera spinning her knife in the air "One by one I'll get them all! Even if I have to get rid of them myself." She winks at the camera

"I told you she was a nutcase!" Chris laughs "Join us next time for the first challenge and for the first elimination of the series! Only on total drama mayhem!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any favourites so far? Who do you want to be eliminated first? Tell me in your reviews! :)**

**Contestants**

**The Dangerous ducks: Carly, Carla, Miley, Logan, Amelia, Mack, Taylor (7 members)**

**The Crazy Chihuahuas: Lizzy, Colin, Angel, Anime, Brady, Damien, Sapphire (7 members)**


	4. Welcome to hell - part 2

**(Narration by the one and only Chris McLean)**

Last time on total drama mayhem...

14 new contestants arrived at our all new island. Sparks of conflict and tiny glimmers of romance began to form in front of us.

Although most campers were happy to be on the show one of them, Miley, was less than happy with her living conditions. Evil sister Carly demonstrated her dislike towards her surprisingly kinder sister Carla. Don't you just love sibling rivalry?

Once the two teams were formed we let our contestants get familiar with the island, and by that I mean we let them get attacked by killer ducks. Once inside the confessional cam sweet British girl Angel showed us all her true darker nature and psycho girl Anime proved to everyone that she truly does deserve to be in a mental asylum.

Did I already mention the killer ducks? Because they were awesome!

But they've got nothing on what's coming up in the campers first real challenge on…

Total! Drama! Mayhem!

**(And cue theme tune)**

* * *

The dangerous ducks, who are all hid in the boy's side of the cabin from the real ducks, began to set the terms of agreement of the team.

"Let's get one thing straight." Miley starts "This team needs a leader and I nominate myself for the role."

"Why you?" Carly hisses "I think it should be, I mean who else is going to do it? My stupid loser sister?" Carly begins to laugh

"Hey!" Carla sighs "Why do we even need a team leader? The games haven't even begun yet."

"Because stupid twin." Mack growls "We need to have a figure of authority; I think it should be me. I am the hottest after all."

"Says who?" Miley shouts "That Chihuahua boy is much better looking than you!"

"You mean Damien?" Carly swoons at the thought of the dark devilish boy

"No, he's a freak." Miley spits "I'm talking about…" she is cut off by Amelia

"Guys! It doesn't matter who's the hottest, and it doesn't matter if we have a leader or not! As long as the team works together then we'll be fine."

"Tiny here is right." Taylor adds before pointing at Carly "Mean goth twin!" then at Miley "Annoying bitch!" and then to Mack "Equally annoying douche hottie! You three need to get your act together if we're going to win this challenge. Do you think you can do that?"

The three mumble slightly before they all say in unison "Fine, we promise to work together." Taylor, Amelia and Carly all smile but what they didn't notice is that Carla, Miley and Mack all had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Where's Logan?" Amelia asks before a head pops up next to her causing her to scream.

"I'm here!" Logan smiles "I was just reading." He holds up the 252nd issue of the amazing spider man comics "It's the one with the symbiote" he smiles

The other members of his team looked confused so Logan adds "You know, Venom?"

His team's mates confused faces do not change, sighing Logan adds "Remember the bad guy in the third spider-man film?"

His team finally realise who he's talking about to which Logan rolls his eyes putting his comic bank in his bag.

"All contestants to the challenge zone!" Chris shouts over a megaphone "Now!"

Both teams are soon gathered around Chris. They notice above them are two logs, one of the logs hold five green balloons whilst the other holds five red ones. Not far from the balloon logs are some stands, one of which has the dangerous ducks logo and the other the crazy Chihuahua's logo.

"Campers!" Chris smiles proudly "Welcome to your first challenge. Today's challenge is called "The Statue building obstacle course of Mayhem!" I thought of the name myself. Beside you all are two stands. One for the dangerous ducks and the other for the crazy Chihuahua's. Inside the balloons are pieces of a statue that you must build. The statue will be of a knight holding a diamond knife and standing on top a platform that will hold your team's logo on it. Three members of each team will be blind-folded and must pop the balloons to get the pieces using only a slingshot and some frozen meatballs. One person will have to guide the blind-folded people and help them aim for their balloons and the other three people on the team will also be given sling shots and frozen meatballs but cannot shoot the balloons, they are only permitted to shoot at members of the opposite team in order to distract them. You got it?"

The campers nod, some more enthusiastic then others, before Chris continues.

"After you have shot down all your pieces then you must take each piece, one by one, through an obstacle course."

Chris points to the obstacle course. It consists of climbing up a ladder and then running across a shaky plank of wood before making it to a platform they must edge across and then finally having to run across another plank of wood, this time however whilst large balls were swung at them. Below the course was an entire pool of this green and slimy liquid in case the campers fell off the course.

"Once you have made it through the obstacle course you can begin building your statue. First team to complete the statue wins the challenge and gets a gourmet meal for the night, the losers will get to eat the frozen meatballs that we are using and more importantly will be sending one person home." Chris finishes "So is everybody ready? On your marks. Get set. GO!"

The two teams rush to their stands and grab their equipment of blind folds, meatballs and slingshots.

"I'll direct the blind-folded people!" Miley shouts before throwing a blind-fold at Carly "Here you go evil goth." And then turning to Carla "Annoying nice goth! Take this!" She then throws a second blind-fold at her.

"I'll be the other blind-fold!" Taylor volunteers grabbing one for herself along with some meatballs and a sling shot "Come on let's move it!"

On the crazy Chihuahua's stand things weren't moving along much easier.

"I want to be the one that gets to sling shot those duck idiots!" Anime screamed grabbing herself a slingshot.

"But don't you think you should be the one to help the blind-folded people?" Lizzy suggests "You say you have good aim, maybe you could help…"

"NO!" Anime screams

"I'll do it." Angel smiles patting Lizzy on the back

* * *

**(Confession – cam)**

**Angel –** "Pfft, like I'd actually even touch one of those frozen meatballs Chef made. They're probably not even real meat! I'd much rather prefer to do the bossing around."

* * *

"Damien, Colin, are you guys ok with shooting too?" Angel asks as innocently as possible.

Damien grabs the slingshot and blindfold and immediately begins shooting at his targets. Colin looks slightly uncomfortable at first but eventually gives in.

* * *

**(Confession – cam)**

**Colin –** I've got to admit I'm pretty scared. I don't want to accidently hurt someone on the other team. Especially not Amelia or Carla! They're pretty cool. Miley and Carly on the other hand are…well let's just say that if the challenge was to eat our teammates then those two would have gone all Hannibal Lector on the others within a second."

* * *

"Lizzy!" Angel shouts "A little more to the left."

Lizzy shoots a frozen meatball that misses a balloon by an inch. Angel rolls her eyes annoyed before putting back on her sweet voice.

"Sorry." Lizzy sighs

"That's ok darling." Angel replies "No problem at all."

Anime, whilst laughing like a maniac, shot frozen meatballs all over the place. She managed to hit both Amelia and Carla but also Angel and Colin.

"Anime!" Colin shouts at the crazy girl "We're on your team! Aim for the other team!"

She simply ignores him and keeps shooting the meatballs in any direction she pleases.

Lizzy pulls back far on her sling-shot, she knows that this'll be the one to pop a balloon. She knows it. Taking a deep breath she lets go of the sling sending the meatball flying in the air.

And when she hears a loud pop she cheers!

"Oh my god!" Lizzy screams with pride "Did I pop one? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Yes you popped one." Angel says the annoyance in her voice obvious "You popped one that belonged to the other team!"

The dangerous ducks cheer as their enemy, Lizzy, hit their balloon sending out the hands and arms belonging to the statue.

Carly manages to pop a second balloon for the ducks whilst Damien gets two for the Chihuahua's. Taylor hits pops another two for the ducks leaving them with one balloon.

Brady aims a meatball that hits Amelia right in the face. Brady laughs for second before shouting.

"I'm sorry my beauty but it had to be done!"

Taylor however manages to pop the fifth and last balloon. The ducks cheer as they run down from the stands to get their pieces. Whilst they do this Damien is able to pop the third balloon for the Chihuahua's but by the time Lizzy has popped the fourth, the ducks have already gone to the obstacle course.

"Colin!" Angel shouts "To the right! I said to the right!"

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Angel – **"Seriously? Were any of them even trying?"

* * *

Colin finally gets down the last of their balloons and the Chihuahua's race to grab their pieces which consisted of two legs, two hands, two arms, a head, a body, a pedestal, the emblem which they must place on the pedestal and the diamond knife for the statue to hold.

Meanwhile Amelia began to cross the obstacle course holding a leg piece whilst the rest of the ducks cheered her on. Taylor had already gotten through the course once with the pedestal.

"Come on!" Angel calls to her team "They're way ahead of us!"

She chucked the pedestal to Damien who ran through the course with ease. Once he gave the thumbs up then Lizzy grabbed a leg piece and ran through it as well. Although she manages to get through the first part she is soon knocked off by one the swinging balls and into the slime.

"Eww!" Lizzy squeals "What the hell is in here?"

For the ducks, Carly had begun getting the emblem piece across but she soon slipped off and fell into the slime as well.

"Urgh!" Carly shouts "Whatever!"

Annoyed and angry, Carly got herself out of the slime only to be confronted by her sister.

"Carly? Where's your piece?" Carla asks

"What are you talking about?" Carly hisses back

"The emblem piece!" Carla shouts back "You left it in the slime!"

"Well then go look for it if you're so bothered by it!" Carly growls pushing Carla into the slime so she can begin to look for the piece.

By now both teams had only a few pieces they needed left. The ducks needed the head, emblem and knife, and the Chihuaua's needed the head, knife and a hand.

"We're almost there!" Taylor shouts as she placed the head of the statue on with the other already formed pieces "Someone bring up the next piece."

"Hey Carla!" Carly shouts "Have you found that stupid emblem yet or what?"

Carla growls before grabbing her evil sister "Why don't you look for it yourself!" and she pulls Carly into the slime. The two twins began an all-out battle with one another in the slime pool; they splash the slime at one another, shout insults and pull at one another's hair.

"Urgh for god's sake!" Taylor screams "Someone bring up the knife piece instead!"

"I'll do it!" both Miley and Mack shout at the same time. They both reach for the knife and give one another a dirty glare.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Miley -** "Everyone knows that whoever delivers the last piece looks the best. Can you just imagine how heroic I'd look delivering the knife, winning the gold for my team! I could get a spin-off show."

**Mack -** "Stupid Miley! Everyone knows that whoever would deliver the knife would look the best. I mean, not that I don't already have super hero good looks, but could you imagine me delivering that final piece with pride of my team! They would've had to give me a spin-off show!"

* * *

"Give me the stupid knife! Miley screams at Mack as the two battle for the knife and the spotlight.

"No way!" Mack shouts back "This knife doesn't even look good on you!"

"Seriously?" Miley says "Just give me it! I'm the team leader!"

"We agreed there would be no team leader you stupid bitch!" Mack growls at her

Amelia runs up to the two desperately "Guys! This isn't going to solve anything!"

"Not now!" Mack and Miley scream simultaneously before pushing Amelia to the ground.

"Amelia!" Logan shouts running to her aid and then helping her up "Are you ok?"

"I think so…" Amelia sighs adjusting her glasses "Oh my god! Guys look!"

Everyone looks at the end of the obstacle course to see Angel putting the knife, their final piece, onto the statue. A siren shouts and Chris speaks to both teams.

"And the crazy Chihuahua's win the first challenge!" he shouts as the Chihuahua's jump up and down cheering. Chris continues "Lizzy, Colin, Angel, Anime, Brady, Damien and Sapphire you all survive this week's challenge and will be rewarded with a gourmet meal!"

The team all high five one another cheering for themselves before Chris turns to the ducks "Miley, Logan, Amelia, Carly, Carla, Mack and Taylor, you guys are sending someone home."

Logan, Carla, Amelia and Taylor all sigh but Mack, Carly and Miley instantly through the blame at one another before storming off.

* * *

**After the challenge...**

Later that night Logan and Amelia walk up to the Chihuahua's cabin. Upon seeing them Angel stands up.

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to be here!" Angel speaks

"Relax Angel." Sapphire replies "They're not here to do anything bad."

"How can you tell?" Angel asks

"Because they just want someone to talk too. I mean look at the rest of their team. Mileys a snobby cow, Carly is a bitch, Mack's too busy thinking about how perfect he is to notice them, Taylor is a little anti-social and Carla is…well she's nice but a little awkward." Sapphire points

"Yeah…" Amelia says "However we were…"

"However you were…" Sapphire finishes for her "Planning on not voting for Carla because she's much better to be around then the other three and you don't want to vote out a Taylor because she's clearly the strongest player on your team."

"How'd you know that?" Amelia questions to which Sapphire smiles and simply says

"I can read people's faces quite well." She then pulls out a pipe and begins to smoke from it.

"So who do we vote for then?" Logan asks Amelia

A devious smirk crosses Angels face for a second "I know it must be hard for you to decide who to vote out, you don't want to be mean to anyone do you?"

Logan and Amelia both nod their head.

"This must be so hard, I feel bad for you. But if you want my personal opinion…no I shouldn't say." Angel turns away.

"No tell us! Who do you think we should vote out?" Logan calls

Angel smirks to herself. She's got them.

* * *

**The elimination ceremony...**

Some-time later, the dangerous ducks sit around a campfire. In front of them stood Chris holding a plate of six marshmallows.

"The votes have been cast and counted. You have come to a decision." Chris dramatically says "Whoever gets a marshmallow is still in the game and whoever doesn't must leave this island forever!"

"The following players are safe." Chris begins picking up one marshmallow. "Amelia."

The intelligent girl straightening her glasses smiling before getting her marshmallow from Chris.

"Logan." Chris smiles as the young boy grabbed his before adding "Taylor."

"Carly, Carla, Miley and Mack. You four are arguably the main reason that your team failed. However your teammates have been kind enough to let Carla stay on!"

The nicer goth breathes a sigh of relief and runs up to get her marshmallow taking no notice of her sisters hateful glares.

"They have also allowed Mack to stay on." Mack gives off a cocky smirk and picks up his marshmallow "And so it comes down to Miley and Carly. Carly, your fight with your sister and refusal to pick up your missing piece meant that the team had little chance of winning and Miley, you fight to be the centre of attention with Mack caused the team to waste precious time allowing the Chihuahua's to win. However only one can go home. The last and final marshmallow is going to…

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...**

"Miley."

The popular girl breathes a sigh of relief before giving a mocking look to Carly who stands up in anger.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't need this anyway!" She fumes "Just get me on that stupid boat home!"

"Yeah…" Chris says "About that."

He then points to a rusty looking machine. It's a circular pod that is connected to some sort of spinning device.

"When you get booted off the island this year you'll have to get into the pod of losers and take the whirl of shame!" Chris laughs before shoving Carly into the pod "It's kind of like a roller coaster don't worry! Except this roller coaster could result in your death!"

"Carla!" Carly shouts to her sister "You better watch your…"

Chris presses the button to activate the machine before Carly can finish her sentence. The pod begins to spin around in a fast circular motion before being flung into the air and away from the island.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Angel -** "Yeah, I told Logan and Amelia to vote off Carly." The English girl smirks "So what? I noticed Carly trying to get sweet with Damien. I can't have any of my team trying to get distracted plus Carly and Damien could have started an alliance once the teams merged. The sooner she went the better!"

* * *

"And that's the end of her!" Chris giggles whilst standing on the dock besides the remaining dangerous ducks "Join us next time for more chaos and more challenges on total! Drama! Mayhem!

* * *

**So I feel bad for eliminating Carly but it had to be done. But just because she's eliminated doesn't mean that'll be the last you see of her (hint, hint).**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**The Dangerous ducks: Carla, Miley, Logan, Amelia, Mack, Taylor (6 members remaining)**

**The Crazy Chihuahuas: Lizzy, Colin, Angel, Anime, Brady, Damien, Sapphire (7 members remaining)**

**Elimination table**

**14th place: Carly**


	5. Just say yes!

**(Narration by the truly spectacular Chris McLean)**

Previously on total drama mayhem

Fourteen campers, one new island and a whole lot of cash!

Our new contestants got to learn how tough this game can be by going through a brutal obstacle course to build a statue.

Although the dangerous ducks at first showed unity and prosperity they soon ruined that image when both Carla and Carly, and Mack and Miley fought with one another causing them to lose the game.

In the end it came down between Miley and Carla but due to her constantly attacking her twin, and also due to some sneaky British camper, it was Carla who was the first to test out or new whirl of shame.

And that left us with thirteen! Find out which contestants will be the next to ride the pod of losers in…

Total! Drama! Mayhem!

**(Unpaid interns please start the theme music)**

* * *

Inside the boys side of the crazy Chihuahua's cabin all was peaceful. Colin was fast asleep with a sketch pad beside him; Brady was asleep with a teeth whitener in his mouth and cucumbers on his eyes. In the darkness though a shadow moved catching Colin's eye.

"Whoa." Colin whispers still half asleep before seeing the shadow blink at which point Colin screams.

"Dude!" Brady shouts "Shut up!"

"There's something there! Colin shouts back before Damien steps out of the shadows.

"Sorry." Damien says in a dull tone "I was just taking a walk."

"In the middle of the night!" Colin screams

"Yes." Damien says with a slight hiss "I hope that's not a problem."

"Well…no it's just…" Colin looks away for a split second but when he looks back, Damien has already disappeared.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Colin -** "That Damien guy gives me the creeps. Last night, I swear to god, it looked like he was talking to the camp-fire! Crazy right? Brady's ok, and by ok I mean a complete douche head. If we were in high school I can just tell he would have been one of the guys to dunk my head in the toilet bowl." Colin sighs "And I don't want my head to be dunked in one of the toilets on this island! I'm sure I saw a piranha swimming in a toilet bowl in the communal bathroom yesterday, I haven't peed since!"

* * *

A few hours later all the campers lined up for breakfast. Carla stood by herself, sighing, rubbing her arm. She feels a thin finger tap her shoulder and turns around to see the blonde Lizzy smiling at her.

"Hey, you're Carla, right?" she asks to which Carla nods "I'm Lizzy. Are you ok? You seem kind of…down."

Carla sighs "I'm fine, it's just…I feel bad. My sister got voted out last night and I should be devastated but I'm not! I'm overjoyed! Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not!" Lizzy smiles "Carly was really harsh on you, it's natural to feel a little relief from being away from her. It's funny actually how two people who look so similar are so different."

Carla looks down at her gothic attire "I don't want to look like this, well not completely like this I mean. My sister said I'd look better if I dressed more like her but I hate it! I hate having long hair that covers one of my eyes, I hate the fact that only a bit of it is died purple when I'd much prefer for either none of it be dyed or all of it and I hate the fact that the only skin tone I'm allowed to have is "Vampire white." It's ridiculous!"

"Well…" Lizzy adds "Your sister isn't here now." Carla pauses for a second before lighting up

"You're right! I guess she's not." Carla grins

The two laugh together much to the annoyance of Angel

"What the hell does Lizzy think she's doing?" Angel asks when she notices the two girls walking past.

"I heard her say something about a make-over." Colin tells Angel before eating a piece of burnt toast "Wow, this toast tastes like charcoal!" he then spits the toast out of his mouth.

"It's understandable that Lizzy and Carla would hang out." Sapphire says rubbing her chin "Carla is obviously an outsider considering her own sister hates her and Lizzy obviously used to be an outsider herself, perhaps she was a lonely child."

Colin and Angel are a little taken aback "How did you know that?" Colin asks

"Well…why else would she be so desperate to be nice to everyone? She's scared of rejection. It can be clearly seen in her facial expressions." Sapphire adds

"Or maybe she's just pretending to be nice, to get further in the competition." Colin laughs to which Sapphire laughs back.

"Yeah right! If someone was pretending to be nice to us we'd know for sure!" Sapphire giggles

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

Angel looks at the camera smirking before giving the audience a sly wink "Idiots."

* * *

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Colin asks Angel

"I'm not…" Angel says before putting her sweet voice back on "I'm sorry guys, I think the game is getting to my head. Seeing Carly go home yesterday made it all seem real. I hope you can forgive me?" she bats her eyelids as Colin rubs her shoulder.

"No worries." Colin smiled

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Angel –** "Wow! I am seriously running laps around these contestants and they don't even know it!"

* * *

"Hello victims!" Chris grins walking into the lunch hall "Hope you're all ready for your next challenge!"

Brady sighs "Let's just get this one over with."

"Today's challenge is very simple. All you've got to do is keep saying yes. You got it?" Chris laughs

"Not really?" Colin says confused. A large buzzing sound is heard.

"Oh yeah!" Chris laughed "I forgot to mention, every time you say no or anything similar to it you lose a point. So now thanks to Colin the Chihuahua's are on -1 point! Well done! Now to even the numbers one of the Chihuahua's must sit out. A random poll chose Sapphire to do this but luckily for you it means you have immunity from elimination."

Sapphire smiles however Angel gives her a dirty look.

"Meet me at the staging centre in 10 minutes" Chris says before leaving the hall.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Angel –** "It's so unfair how Sapphire has gotten immunity! If she wasn't my "Friend" I'd be so pissed off!"

**Taylor –** "So this challenge seems pretty simple. It's just hard to make sure you don't say no in any way possible."

**Damien –** "Pfft, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" Damien growls as Anime pushes past him on the way to the staging centre.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going instead! Anime growls pulling out a knife "You better stay the hell away from me or else I'll turn you into fish paste!"

Damien gives her a long hateful glare.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Anime –** Damien thinks he's so strong, whatever, I could take him down in a second. He was giving me all kinds of funny looks but what's he going to do?"

* * *

At the staging centre there was a small building, Chris stood in front of the door to the building giving off a psychotic smile to the campers.

"Inside this building is a single room." Chris said "But what that single room contains is an entire army of nightmares. Your job is to face them all. Anime, you're up first."

Anime walks up to Chris and stands next to him, just in front of the small building. Chris pulls out a card and reads it.

"Inside your room Anime you will be facing Sqwark." Chris tells the girl "A mutated animal we brought from wawanakwa. He's kind of like a pterodactyl except more vicious. To earn a point for your team you must stay inside the room for 10 seconds. Do you want to go in the room?"

Anime considers for a second before nodding "Yes." She opens the door and marches inside. Outside the rest of her team watches on a screen.

"Intern!" Chris shouts "Release the Sqwark!"

An intern with soft light brown hair that is styled to perfection and smooth tanned skin presses a button that lowers the Sqwark cage but doesn't open the door. The intern blinks his beautiful green eyes before giving off a smile that could make even Brady and Mack faint.

"Hang on a second!" Amelia shouts pointing to the intern on screen "That's Topher!"

"Who?" Miley asks annoyed

"Topher." Amelia repeats "From last season."

"What's he doing here?" Logan asks cocking his head to one side

Chris simply shrugs his shoulders "Dude begged the producers to let him on, but never mind that on with the challenge!"

Topher opens the Sqwark cage and the large bird like creature comes flying out. It sees its target is Anime and swoops down on her bearing its large teeth. Within a second though Anime has the Sqwark beneath her and is giving it multiple punches to the head.

"You like that beardy?" Anime taunts the creature "You want a piece of me do ya? Huh? DO YA?"

"Ok!" Chris exclaims "Ok let's get Anime out of there before she kills the poor creature."

The contestants look at Anime amazed when she leaves the room brushing something off her shoulder, Angel asks "Where did you learn to do?"

"I've been beating the crap out of the doctors in my institution for ages." Anime laughs maniacally

"You're institution?" Colin questions "You mean like an asylum?"

Anime looks him dead in the face "What else would I mean?"

Chris shushes the two of them before pointing at Carla "You're next. In your room you must simply fight a bear for ten seconds. Do you accept?"

Carla gulps, fear consuming her.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Carla –** "The last thing I wanted to do was fight a bear! I'd be dead within a second!" Carla cries before sighing "But I kind of did cost the challenge for my team last time so…"

* * *

"Yes!" Carla blubbers out entering the room.

For a couple of seconds there is silence before a bear gives off a large growl, Carla screams and the sounds of things clashing together is heard. Carla is thrown out of the room and lands on the floor.

"Well…" Chris begins "You were mauled however you did manage to last ten seconds! Point to the dangerous ducks! Can someone take her to the medic though?"

Chef comes along on a gurney and picks up Carla before rolling her away. Chris continues "That means they have one point but due to Colin saying no earlier the Chihuahua's are stuck on zero."

"You can't count that! Brady shouts at Chris.

"I can do whatever I want." Chris laughs "Because I'm the host!"

Next up for the Chihuahua's was Brady who had to be given a back sack and crack.

"What's that?" Logan asked to which Taylor replied "You don't want to know kid."

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Brady –** "I was cool with the back sack and crack, I get them done all the time! Got to keep my buns looking as good as the rest of me."

* * *

Brady passed the challenge earning a point for the Chihuahua's. Miley played for the ducks next where she would have to have her head shaved.

"Erm no!" Miley shouted "Who do you think I am? Heather? I'm sitting this one out."

"That means that the ducks are at 0 whilst the Chihuahua's are at 1 point!"

Next up was Angel who had to play a game of hockey…with a bomb. She accepted the challenge and managed to hit the bomb away from here just before it exploded. Then for the ducks Amelia had to watch the ending of titanic and not cry. She managed to do so but once the film was over just before a tear that she desperately held onto fell out of her eye.

Next up was Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" Chris says "You're challenge is to be given a tattoo that says "Yes!" on it."

"Is that all?" Lizzy laughs "I could just get it on my lower back and no one would ever see it."

"Ha ha yeah…" Chris laughs "Except this tattoo has to be on your fore-head…and trust me the tattoo is huuuuge."

"What!" Lizzy shouts "No-way, I can't do that!"

"Chicken!" Anime shouts

Taylor was up next and she said yes to jump into a pool of bugs. She lasted twenty seconds within the pool before leaving and earning a point for her team.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Taylor –** "Bugs don't scare me!" Taylor declares "It was like taking a normal bath…except, you know, with bugs"

* * *

Logan volunteered to go next and Chris announced inside his room he would have to listen to a sing-along of all the frozen songs at least five times.

"Seems simple enough." Logan shrugs but by the time let it go came on for the fifth time Logan had run of the room screaming and pulling out his hair.

"What a baby." Anime hisses

"Next up is Colin!" Chris shouts "And you're challenge Colin is to kiss…

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Colin –** "I tried to imagine all the things Chris could make me kiss, a bear? A fish? A wasp nest?"

* * *

"Topher!" Chris laughed and both Topher and Colin look at one another in horror. Colin sighs before speaking.

"Fine!" he nudges closer to Topher who just stands there awkwardly. After a couple of seconds Colin gives Topher a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously?" Chris growls "That's all?"

"Fine!" Colin shouts before grabbing Topher by the cheeks and full on kissing him on the lips for about five seconds.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Colin –** "You know Topher isn't that bad a kisser" Colin utters before realising what he had said. His eyes go wide "No! No wait I didn't mean it like that!"

**Topher –** "Actually…Colin isn't that bad of a kisser." Topher smiles before realising what he had said "No wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

"Well…" Chris says "That was…interesting. Anyway up next is Mack who must eat four chickens!"

Mack enters the room and leaves in a matter of seconds "Done."

The contestants stare at him in shock "How the hell did you do that?" Miley asks

"My dietician is always telling me to eat pure chicken." Mack says "It was pretty simple."

"Ok." Chris declares "That leaves the ducks at three points and the Chihuahua's at two. Damien, you need to win this one or else your team loses. Do you accept?"

"Let's do this!" Damien declares immediately running into the room before freezing in horror. In front of his eyes was his worst nightmare, the thing that has had him hiding under his blankets since he was a child. The room was filled with care bears whilst my little pony played on a television.

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Damien –** "Ever since I was a kid I've always had a fear of care bears. Those little shits aren't natural, And my little pony! This kid on my street once chased me with a stuffed princess Luna toy. Ever since then those two things have given me the creeps!"

* * *

Damien freezes in horror for about two seconds before his nerves kick in and he runs out the room screaming.

"What the hell man!" Anime shouts as Chris declares the dangerous ducks as the winners of today's challenge.

"Lizzy, Colin, Anime, Brady, Angel, Sapphire and Damien. You guys are sending someone home!" Chris announces before leaving.

"What's the matter with you chicken boy?" Anime shouts at Damien "Scared of a few stuffed teddies she piece of crap! You are a goner! I'll kill you if I have to!"

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Damien –** "Crazy Anime girl has got to go!"

* * *

**Later that night.**

The crazy Chihuahua's gathered around the camp-fire and Chris who held a tray of six marshmallows.

"Chihuahua's, you failed todays challenge and you know what that means!" Chris speaks with pride "There are seven of you here however I only have six delicious marshmallows. Whichever one of you doesn't receive a marshmallow will be forced to leave the game…forever! First marshmallow goes to Sapphire for receiving immunity from today's elimination due to us not having enough budget money to find a fear for all contestants."

Chris chucks a marshmallow to Sapphire before speaking again "Next marshmallow goes to Anime."

"Colin the boy kisser you are also safe."

"Shut up!" Colin growls before picking up his marshmallow

"Angel and Brady, you two are still in." Chris says to the pair before looking at Damien and Lizzy "And that leaves us with you two. Lizzy and Damien you both failed to face your challenge and coasted the team the win. I can now announce that the last and final marshmallow is going to…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Before Chris has time to announce the loser a boat arrives at the island. Two men in a uniform that reads "Undertown Institution" step out the boat and walk towards Chris. One of the man whipsers in Chris ears who then shrugs and says "Yeah sure, she's over there." Before pointing to Anime.

"Anime!" the man in the uniform says "We're taking you back to the asylum!"

"Holy crap!" Anime barks "How'd you guys know I was here?"

"Someone called us." The other man tells her.

"Well…" Anime grins "You'll need to catch me first. So long suckers!"

And with that Anime ran deep into the forest whilst the two uniformed men chased after her. Her made screams of laughter could be heard all over the island.

"Ok…" Chris pauses "So I guess Anime is eliminated then…Lizzy and Damien, you two are safe…for now."

* * *

**(Confession-cam)**

**Damien –** "I told you Anime had to go." Damien smirks twisting a knife that he stole of Anime "She humiliated me so of course I called her asylum. Sapphire, the immune little detective freak, was able to find out which asylum she was in too easily and willingly told me without even realising what I was planning. Plus if I hadn't of done it then I know for sure I would've been sent home. It was almost too easy." Damien takes a bite out of an apple grinning at the camera.

* * *

"And that ends that folks!" Chris smiles on the dock "Join me next time for more Challenges, more drama and hopefully a proper elimination on…Total! Drama! Mayhem!

* * *

**Sorry Anime! Maybe you'll pop up again in another chapter to viciously murder someone…I don't doubt you will murder someone anyway. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**The Dangerous ducks: Carla, Miley, Logan, Amelia, Mack, Taylor**

**The Crazy Chihuahuas: Lizzy, Colin, Angel, Brady, Damien, Sapphire**

**Elimination table**

**14th place: Carly**

**13th place: Anime**


End file.
